Saved
by Rosa Cooper
Summary: Carmelita is trapped in an alley! Help! She needs someone to save her. Any guesses who? Rated T for safety. Kind of romantic...another oneshot. Nothing changed, just spacing


A/N and **_Disclaimer_**: Yes me again. How are you all? Good? Didn't think so, otherwise you'd be reading a better fanfic :) Anywho, this one's a death threat on Carmelita's life! Whoever will save her?(like we don't already know ;p) And another reminder that no, I don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita, any knifes of which to speak of, or any shady alleys. I did make up Markus Black, but it's not crucial that I say so:) And now, the story…

'What on earth? Hey- let go of me!'  
A familiar red fox struggled against two goons in one of Paris's back alleys.

'Hahahahaha! Ease up boys, we don't want to hurt our lovely Inspector here.'  
A black dog stepped out of the shadows of the alley and into the spotlight of a flickering streetlight.

Markus Black!' the vixen accused angrily. 'I'll get you for this! You'll be sorry!' She struggled against the grip on her arms, but to no avail. The goons had her pinned.

'Hmm,' the dog mock-pondered, a grin appearing on his twisted face. 'Even if I will be, it won't matter.'

He flashed her a wicked smile.

'You won't be around to hear it.'

He stepped closer, his hands behind his back.  
'This will be the last time you meddle in my affairs, Inspector.'

'All of Interpol will know you're a lying, two-faced, double-crossing criminal!' She raved, trying to get a hand free to punch his smug face into next week.

He laughed.  
'Fiery, aren't we? But no matter,'

He stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose.

'When I-'she started. But his hand shot up in front of her face. A long knife was in front of her eyes. He pressed the flat against her lips. His smile had disappeared.

'I wouldn't speak if I were you.' He said in a low, menacing voice. 

She didn't.

He grinned, examining her face. 'You are quite beautiful, Carmelita.'

He traced a finger down her cheek, slowly brushing against her fur.  
'This is going to be fun…'

Carmelita stared at horror at the look on his face. She looked around frantically for an exit, but it was a narrow alley. There was no way she could run without being caught, or stabbed in the process.

The dog came closer, pressing his body closer to her own. He leant forward, but she turned her head away and struggled against her captors. The knife cut into her lips. The dog frowned, and cupped her face roughly in his hand and tried to turn her face towards his. But she struggled against him, pulling free. More blood emerged as the knife cut further.

'Face me,' he growled. 'Or that won't be the only blood you loose tonight.' He smirked. 'Not that you'll live through tonight anyway.'

And he moved the blade to her cheek, forcing her to face him.

She resisted until another cut emerged on the side of her face. She turned slowly, her eyes narrow, ears flat against her hair. She was trapped.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the dog's head. Carmelita saw it. She watched as it leapt from the rooftops, briefly silhouetted against the moon, and landed silently behind Markus Black. Carmelita hoped the goons hadn't noticed. But neither reacted, and she mentally breathed a small sigh of relief for the unknown person somewhere in front of her.

Black, however, had watched Carmelita's eyes, and turned to see what she found so captivating. A golden hook knocked him senseless. The grip on Carmelita's arms disappeared, and she turned to see the goons run off down the alley, only to be knocked out as they ran into each other.

Carmelita turned slowly to meet her savior.

Sly Cooper stepped into the light.

'Carmelita? Are you okay?' He asked, worry clouded his coffee-brown eyes.

She tried to make light of the situation. 'Surprised to see me Ringtail? Were you hoping for a helpless damsel to save, instead of someone who's gonna put you behind bars?'

Or at least, that's what she meant to say. She only got as far as 'surprised to see me' before her voice failed her, a lump in her throat ceasing any hilarity or force she had tried to add to the scene. She tried to look in control. She didn't want this lousy thief to think she was weak. To see her cry.

Sly stepped closer to her, looking intensely at her face. Wordlessly, he placed a finger on her lips, worry now clearly evident on his handsome face. He frowned at the blood. He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

Tears burned behind her lashes as she looked away from his insistent gaze. One betrayed her, and slipped down her cheek. She looked at the ground, trying to hide it. But Sly knew something had happened. He gently tilted her chin up, and she looked back into his chocolate gaze.

She closed her eyes and two strong arms wrapped her in a warm hug, shielding her from the dangers around her.

'It's okay,' he murmured in her ear. She stiffened at first, but his affection was so sorely needed right now. She couldn't help it. Her head leant against his chest of its own accord, her arms folded into his embrace. She let herself be held by the criminal she had worked so hard to catch. More tears brimmed at her eyes, and she let them fall, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Her blood imprinted on his blue shirt, turning it a dark colour.

'It'll be alright.' He whispered into her ear. His hot breath tickled her fur. 'I'll keep you safe, my darling Carmelita.'

He leant his head against her head as she continued to sob, his hands gently rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. She felt his warmth. She shivered at this closeness. But she let it surround her. Her logical side rebelled against him and his warmth, against him thinking she needed to be kept safe. And against her being his darling.

But in her heart of hearts, she knew it was true. Perhaps not as much of it as he thought, but yes, it was true. And standing there, in a forgotten alleyway in Paris, she knew it.

A/N: There you are! Another soppy story:) Aww, ain't I a sucker for happy endings:) Until next time, bai bai!


End file.
